An Old Heat
by KeaganPate
Summary: Castle and Beckett are still keeping their relationship a secret. The Old Haunt has become their drink of choice for comfort and for remembering times passed. Castle's greatest rival drunkenly invades their space taking Beckett down with him. (somewhere during early season 5)


The bar was dim, but the sound of laughter and a few friends relaxing after an exceptionally long day at the precinct was anything but. Esposito and Ryan wanted to take Beckett and Castle out for a drink after cracking the case, Lanie and Jenny tagged along.

Castle's hand lingered on the small of her back as he handed Beckett her Jack and Coke on the rocks. She leaned back unconsciously as she felt his touch. As their fingers touched, passing the cold glass, she smiled warmly at him. The tender moment vanished as Kate remembered where she was and whom she was in company with.

No one noticed but them as the conversation about whether Esposito and Ryan were "brothers" or "brotherly" continued without pause. Lanie was absent-mindedly sipping her martini and making flirtatious eyes as tall-dark-and-handsome across the bar. Jenny was the only one that seemed to notice. She smiled reassuringly and turned back to her husband, listening intently.

"Castle, you're the wordsmith, what do you think?" Esposito asked, seeking literary justification for his "brothers" argument.

"The difference is in the essence of the word, gentleman. Would you prefer to be loved or lovely?"

"Loved, definitely loved, bro."

"Yeah, I'm partial to loved myself."

"Then 'brothers' it is." Castle raised his glass; the three men tapped glasses agreeing with his conclusion. The clinking noise spurred the women's eye roll.

"Did you see Gates' face today when you told her she was wrong about Cotney?" Esposito laughed, Castle's face dropped. It was his idea that Cotney was the killer instead of his friend. Gates wasn't convinced until Beckett got him in the box. It was Castle that had the pleasure of telling Gates.

"I don't think she'll be accepting me into the force any time soon." Castle smiled, taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Don't worry, Castle, I accept you." Beckett toyed.

The group smiled collectively. She always did take care of the victims.

"I for one believe I am on my last drink." Jenny cooed. Ryan placed a gentle hand on her back and kissed her forehead. Beckett smiled remembering the first time Castle did the same. She had felt so completely whole. She felt safe.

"We'll head out," Ryan said as he turned to grab Jenny's coat from the back of the bar stool. Jenny slid into her jacket.

"You can't leave already!" Esposito slurred.

"Alright, Javi. time to get you home too." Lanie reached up to take the glass from Esposito's hand, placing it on the bar accidentally brushing her chest against his.

He chuckled pulling her hips closer to his, "Ah chica, mi amor,"

"Let's go Casanova," Lanie smirked, taking his arm over her shoulder. "Good night guys," she called pushing past bar patrons.

"We'll walk out with you," Ryan called behind them. "Good night," Jenny and Ryan called in unison turning over their shoulders to Backett and Castle.

"Good night guys," Castle said. "Good night," Beckett remarked soon after.

When their friends stepped out of the bar, Beckett immediately stepped into Castle's embrace with a wide smile. His hands skimmed under her leather jacket drifting to her waist, holding her tight.

"How about we go back to my place? I can think of a few things I'd like to do." Beckett breathed into his lips. "Just you and me," she breathed, exaggerating every word.

"Why, miss Beckett, I would love to see what you have on your to-do list."

Their smiles widened as their lips neared. Beckett's eyes crinkled with her grin. She had been smiling a lot like that lately. Castle reveled in it. He craved the opportunity to make her smile – anything to make her happy. Their lips brushed as a voice cut their moment of tenderness.

"Kate? Kate Beckett? Is that you?" The voice was slurred, clearly a bar patron that had been there for quite some time. The voice was deep and velvety, a familiar voice both Castle and Beckett had heard before. However, Beckett was more familiar with it…intimately familiar.


End file.
